


亚瑟·潘德拉贡生命的最后时刻 The Last Moment of His Life

by JINGwell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JINGwell/pseuds/JINGwell
Summary: 亚瑟·潘德拉贡生命的最后时刻，在缀满露水的草地上，锁子甲又闷又沉。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 6





	亚瑟·潘德拉贡生命的最后时刻 The Last Moment of His Life

亚瑟·潘德拉贡生命的最后时刻，在缀满露水的草地上，锁子甲又闷又沉。

从这具甲胄里，他的灵魂正飘游而出，像挣脱茧蛹的群蝶，羽翼孱弱，薄脆轻盈，一只接一只飞远。

一只，接一只。

梅林的手在他脸颊边，他察觉到那只手上的气息。咸味的，干枯的，转冷的灰烬。

还有梅林颤抖着的、哽咽的低语，仿佛他才是那个用尽全力呼吸的人。

他紧紧拥抱着他。惶弱的眼睛像海上的夜雾一样深蓝。

这就是他最后的全部的知觉。

伤口已不再痛。深入胸肋、穿透肺腑的伤，在意识里消失得无影无踪。

取而代之的是回忆。

回忆从躯体各处，从失却生机的土壤中发芽般纷纷涌出。

他瞧见父亲的眼泪，划过一道皱纹。

他见到姐姐躺在低草中，苍白的嘴唇半张，胸膛最后一次起伏。

可当他穿过长廊，推开城堡最华丽那间餐室的大门，他们仍一同围坐在桌边。杯盏莹润，窗外新月初升。

……新月沉了下去，鱼钩似地沉陷入夜空。他的心脏张开裂口，裂口中也飞出了蛱蝶。

篝火边突然唱起歌来。

混沌一色的墨黑里，火光映衬出一张张分明的脸庞。

朋友们纵声大笑。兰斯洛特谦虚摇头，帕西瓦尔去摘酒壶。

高汶使劲甩动着火的袜子。

梅林笑嘻嘻地，让莱昂在他后脑勺轻按一把。

即使他不能一动地躺着，浑身也泛起被烤暖了的平静。

而那时他转身回帐，念头一闪而过，是明天将会有雪。

雪落下来，铺满了斗篷。谷底刮来刺骨寒风。骏马长嘶，箭矢飞逝声惊心。

尸身穿于枪尖，鲜血淌过雪地，像一种由东方来的浆果酿制的、糖分极高的酒。

庆功宴会上它总令人酩酊大醉。

战士要善于遗忘，否则只能做死亡的奴隶。

裙摆的婀娜、盔甲的光亮、多汁鲜嫩的鹿肉的芬芳。

脸红耳热的蜜语，肝脑涂地的誓言。

花束，鼓乐。王冠上璀璨的珠宝。

人们拥挤在马下，争着来摸他的佩剑。

更多的画面，更多的片段，一个也没有停留，全从回忆里哧溜滑过，像一尾捉不到的银鱼。

然后他突然身处卡美洛的夏天。

空气里的柔软，太阳晒暖的床铺。窗里浮动的晨光。

他从被褥里被人拽起身来，一双利落的，欢快的手。

肌肤的触感那样清晰，瘦长却柔软的指头不容抗拒。

梅林别有深意地眨着眼，兴高采烈，继而开口啰嗦起来。他不知道有哪些字句在叽叽喳喳叫嚷，他只是注视着他说话时鲜活的神态。

那是哪一年呢？数千个日子，一张粼粼的细网，打捞起的是哪一个？

他惊讶又难过地发现自己已想不起。

他跟随回忆穿过僻静的巷道，金褐色斗篷的少女正在城堡的侧门等他。

而那小心翼翼的声音在耳根后轻轻响起。

所以，呃，朋友？

他回头，挑高了眉毛，向梅林抛去一个眼神。

少年抿着嘴唇，双眸闪亮。咧嘴一笑，便转身跑进了长廊的阴影。

在他丰饶的青春里，年少气盛的那几年，他挨个吻过公主和女仆的唇。最终他娶了其中一个。

求婚那夜，他走出铁匠的小屋，四处环顾寻觅。

街道寂静无人。

梅林。他悄声喊，没人应答。他只好步行回城堡，让枯燥的秋风冲淡他又一次无视他吩咐的气恼。

直到回到寝室，推动屋门，脚步倏尔顿住。

有人无声独坐在他屋里的黑暗中。

梅林仓促站起，临窗剪影薄如莎纸。

火把的光似乎更灼伤了他的手足无措。我以为你今天要待在那里。他喃喃。声音微弱，不可思议。

他犹豫一刹，在身后掩上了门。

无灯无烛的黑暗里，梅林深深呼吸，只是微微晃动了一下，便不再闪躲。

微笑地望了过来。

那温热的目光大雨一样淋透了他。

一生中只有两次他这么觉得。

我有魔法。梅林守在他身边，这几个词的颤抖仿佛是从灵魂上血淋淋剖下。我有魔法，我是个巫师。

……雨倾盆而下。

有许多时刻，他本该抓住，却像现在这样，只能任它们溜走。

它们溜走了，而他的生命向前倒回，逆着死亡的牵引，拼命溯流而上。

他降落在出生时不复记忆的记忆里，他似乎被爱过，被毫无保留，充满柔情地爱过。

无论多少谎言、多少痛苦都无法磨灭。

现在他也被爱着。

梅林指腹那一小块皮肤的冰凉就在他颊边。

别哭。他想说。又觉得这话太自大，太严厉，太幼稚，太天真。

他甚至不能阻止雨。

他不知道自己有没有再说什么，也许只在脑海中朦胧地咕哝了一声。

他看他已经模糊了，像隔着一重水的炫目。

他忽然想再念一遍他的名字，好好地念一遍。

他的嘴已经无法再张开。

浓密的黑暗扑上来将他淹没，恐惧霎时捕获了他。一切的虚无，生命的虚无，他仿佛是孤身一人在这草地上，从亘古初始直到永恒。谁也没有来过，谁也不曾发现过他，靠近过他，他只是一个微不足道的幻觉，存在淡如墟烟……

黑暗瞬间点燃，一声呼唤，撕心裂肺，他所剩无几的灵魂被猛地拉扯了一下。

他睁开眼，看见了他最渴望能在这儿、却直到此刻才明了的人。

梅林喃喃自语，颤抖的睫毛下一闪而逝一抹微亮的希望。

不……他想。

太好了……他又想。

不由自主升腾起的千情万绪几乎让他凝固的血沸腾。

当然……他最后想。

一切都安顿了。他奋力又坚持了片刻，肌骨轻轻碎裂，眼皮如重千钧。

蝴蝶翅膀的颤动终于彻底将他从身体剥离。最后一只蝴蝶、最后一块碎片。

永无止境的空白。

亚瑟·潘德拉贡生命的最后时刻，在缀满露水的草地上，锁子甲又闷又沉。

他却一点也不为此抱怨。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 本文仿写自英国小说家西蒙·范·布伊的《死于星期天地震的法国艺术家》，向原作者致敬。  
> 初次发表于2018.5.30


End file.
